A Different Fate
by Tetsuya Kuroko
Summary: Two completely different people. One desire for each other.


"For some time after he retreated with me in his arms from the battle in Koshi Castle, I am grateful that I'm still alive. However... What he said about humanity not having a chance against the mystics still hurts... I decided to confront him even though I still love him regardless of what he is..."

They were back at his home, seated, looking at each other. There was tension in the mansion.

Tsukiko: You...

Tsukiko could see that Nezha was still injured gravely. He looks at her, sighing since she may hate him for what he said back earlier.

Tsukiko: Why did you lie to me?!

She suddenly slaps his cheek, making him slightly shocked. He looks at her afterwards.

Tsukiko: Why...? I thought you don't mind me being how I am...

He stood up, looking at her. Tears of blood come out of his eyes as he was almost crying.

Tsukiko: Why can't you bring yourself to speak...?  
Nezha: I hate myself... for being what I am...

She would begin to see him crying in blood as he was suffering inside.

Tsukiko: Why...? does it seem like... I can't do anything...?  
Nezha: ... When it's all over... I would ask Susano'o... for him to turn me into a human... once more...

She stood up, touching his bloody cheek with the same hand she used to slap him earlier.

Tsukiko: I hate it when I am just standing on the sidelines, but... I felt so worthless... to everyone...

He began holding her to him. She slightly sighs, since the blood on her forehead is now on his body. He stroke her forehead and kissed it while embracing her still. She in turn holds him.

Tsukiko: Ironic... I didn't forget anything though that was a hard hit... I never stopped... believing that you'll still live...  
Nezha: I surrendered back then, letting them pass... I was at my limit... and I kept my promise, didn't I?  
Tsukiko: You did... just... don't die unto me, and I'll be happy...  
Nezha: Don't worry... I won't leave you again.  
Tsukiko: You pinhead... I'm sorry...  
Nezha: It's alright...  
Tsukiko: Your burdens are also my own... I think... I'm indeed weak, like what she said...

She slightly starts crying. He holds her still to him while she is burying her head to his chest, pouring all her tears there and doesn't let him go. She doesn't tell him that she isn't wearing the lotus he inserted on her hair long ago since she reluctantly joined that fight. He touched her cheek, but she didn't seem to know where she is all this time.

Tsukiko: So... where are we...?  
Nezha: Back at my mansion.  
Tsukiko: You realized that... I'm plain right now, don't you?  
Nezha: Hmm?  
Tsukiko: I left it in the Forbidden City... you know... that...?  
Nezha: Oh...  
Tsukiko: Since I kept thinking about your words... I only held it, because... I was unsure as to how should I...

He looks to her in concern.

Tsukiko: Why aren't you even angry with me not keeping it in my hair?

He shook his head no.

Tsukiko: Okay, if that's what you want...

He strokes her hair as then slowly the same lotus would appear on her hair then he had his hand on her hair. Both eventually sat down on the floor once more.

Tsukiko: You should rest... please... you're already bleeding and I don't want to witness terrible things helplessly anymore...  
Nezha: I will be okay... although if it helps easing your worries then... okay.  
Tsukiko: Let me help you on your bed. Right now. Just repaying you a favor for saving my life...  
Nezha: Okay...

He began closing his eyes, leaning on her. She tries to make him rest on a chair first and gets a wet rug then proceeds to clean his wounds.

Tsukiko: Sorry I haven't done this before, but...

He was slowly falling asleep as he was very exhausted. She doesn't bother talking and washes the rug in a pail filled with hot water after cleaning off too much blood. She could see him completely in deep sleep. Later on, she was almost done cleaning his wounds that she didn't seem to bother much of her own on her forehead and looks at him first. Eventually, she was asleep on his lap. He smiles at her, kissing her forehead then carries her to his bed. Shortly after, her eyes twitched a little.

Tsukiko: Why... you shouldn't move yet. I thought you were in a bad shape... surprised you could still carry me here. I'll get you patched up later, and clean the pail and rug as well... just, don't move around so much...

He took out a tissue and cleans the blood off her forehead.

Tsukiko: If I have no human feelings in me... I would be against all of them... but no. I can't offend my foster family that much.  
Nezha: I understand.  
Tsukiko: And... to make it easier for me, will you please take that thing off you?  
Nezha: Hmmm?  
Tsukiko: Okay. armor. but... I would just take a closer look on your wounds.  
Nezha: Okay...

He removed much of his armor from the upper part of his body. She sees plenty of areas that are somehow scars at the moment.

Tsukiko: Looks like I've got work to do...  
Nezha: Yeah...

Her eyes closed again, trying to sleep. He stroked her cheek. Her eyes opened once more

Tsukiko: I can't sleep. I need a bottle of ointment to help you up...

He slowly leans down on the bed.

Tsukiko: ! You could have been split into half with that!  
Nezha: *chuckle* No need to be very worried for me.  
Tsukiko: Why not? I feel more pain than you do... and it pains me to see you move around, still injured, lacking any bandages after cleaning up your injuries.

He looks to her, removing the armor of his chest, grasping onto it. He was panting a bit and closed his eyes.

Tsukiko: I told you not to strain yourself even more. I'm making sure my efforts in helping you won't go to waste.  
Nezha: Okay...

She tries not to touch his scars much and looks for the ointment in a glass cupboard.

Tsukiko: Don't leave that area...  
Nezha: I won't.

She was about to leave but remembered the pail and gets it carefully then pours it in the sink and washes the rug then replaces the water. She would then pick the ointment and bandages then goes back to him after some time.

Tsukiko: Sorry to keep you waiting...  
Nezha: It's okay.

She gently lifts his arm and puts ointment on the scars while he endures the pain.

Tsukiko: And your chest...?

He moved his hand off his chest. She could see some cuts on it as well as open wounds. Some time later, she is done putting ointment on his right arm then dips the rug in the warm water and gently rubs it on his chest. He smiles at her while he observes her. She continues rubbing it with a serious expression on her face. He lets her continue rubbing while still observing her.

Tsukiko: ...

Deep inside her heart, she was blaming herself for being unfair and weak that she decided to help him on her own accord. She was finally done rubbing his chest and continues adding ointment on his wounds again. She could see him falling asleep, but she still continued, doing the same process on his left arm. After some time, she was done with putting ointment on much of his body and left arm that she saved his chest for last, doing the same thing on it after his wounds there got dry. He woke up. She stares and removes his broken scanner from his left eye.

Tsukiko: I always wonder... why is this like... oh wait, it's cybernetic.  
Nezha: Hehe. Yeah.  
Tsukiko: Stay still... I'm not an effective healer than you... please extend your arm...

She has the bandages ready. He did as she told him and extends his arm. She puts them only on his scars, but accidentally wraps much of then on his right arm, becoming a bit embarrassed.

Tsukiko: Sorry I'm not good at measurements, and I actually don't want to waste them all...  
Nezha: It's alright.  
Tsukiko: Can you cut them as long as your scars? I don't want you to look like a... a... um... mummy?  
Nezha: Okay...

She scratches her head due to being clueless. Then she suddenly thought of an idea.

Tsukiko: Oh wait, let me fix that...

She cuts the excess with her dagger after tying it into a knot on his wrist while he observes it. She does the same on his left arm but knowing his right one has more scars the wrapping process was made shorter. She would put a small band-aid on a scar on his face then she started wrapping his chest with bandages for last, constantly moving from one position to another since she still doesn't want him to move around. He didn't mind at all. She was finally done with curing him, though unsure if she helped him enough.

Tsukiko: *whew* Finally...  
Nezha: Thanks.  
Tsukiko: ...it's my pleasure. I don't want to be unfair to you. well... you did more than enough. I just want to... you know.  
Nezha: I know...

She ruffles his hair.

Tsukiko: Can you lie down on your own?  
Nezha:Yeah...  
Tsukiko: Just... be careful, okay?  
Nezha:I will... I won't be going anywhere...  
Tsukiko: I didn't say you're leaving, it's just that... your injuries might get worse if you...  
Nezha: No need to worry so much about me, okay?  
Tsukiko: Nezha... I'm not the optimistic little girl... and you're...  
Nezha: I know, I know...

She puts a band-aid on her own forehead, still frowning, obviously worried about him.

Tsukiko: Why won't I be worried...? you didn't want me to leave before too...  
Nezha: Yeah... I didn't want you getting involved in that... seeing me hurt.  
Tsukiko: Yet I'm still stubborn... I followed what is opposite of what my mother wanted... and... I have regrets...

She sobs again and leans on his chest, slightly unaware that she just put bandages on them.

Tsukiko: Oh... sorry...

She stops leaning on his chest and buries her face on a pillow instead, causing him to chuckle. He slowly extends his hand to her cheek, making her lower the pillow so he could see her eyes. He was still stroking on it, finally having her completely remove the pillow from her face.

Tsukiko: I can't believe I'm the one who happened to strain you further...

He looks to her face. She is a little startled at this action but looks into his eyes, still a bit intrigued about his left one.

Tsukiko: Ever wondered why I took that thing off your eye, or rather... your face?  
Oh. You mean... that.

She would notice that his left eye was red but had light blue glow on it.

Tsukiko: Well... it's part of your resurrection, isn't it?  
Nezha: I understand.  
Tsukiko: I asked you a question...  
Nezha: Hmmm? Ah. It's not, my eye is always like that either way... I'll sleep for now...

She lets him do so, but knowing she will have no one to talk to once he sleeps, she decided to pay her fellow mortals a visit hours later. 


End file.
